


In Another's Shoes

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Identity Reveal, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter gets hit by something that causes him and the three people he likes to switch bodies.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	1. Part One

Peter Parker was having a really bad day. Let’s be honest, when wasn’t the hero having a bad day. Peter who was now twenty had always had life issues. His parents died when he was young, his best friend moved away, his other best friend was sent to boarding school, he got bit by a radioactive spider, his uncle died, and then to top it all off he was in love with three different people. Which would be okay if they weren’t all equally amazing. Peter was now dealing with a magician which meant something bad was going to happen with his track record. It’s not like he had a habit of getting in trouble, just a few incidents where he woke up in an alternate universe or was blue for a day (Tony mocked him for hours for that one). So magicians were a no no when it came to Peter Parker. This one though had found him on the worst day. He was already tired and hungry and just wanted food and this magician decided to use him as an hostage and Peter couldn’t get away without revealing he had powers so now he is stuck pretending to play some innocent hostage as Tony and Rhodey try to talk the magician out of hurting him. Tony had almost done it when Steve showed up which caused the magician to freak and next think Peter now knows he is seeing a blue light before everything goes dark. 

Peter woke up and went to grab his phone when he felt a body next to him. Peter was confused as he opened his eyes to see Harry sleeping next to him. Peter moved back surprised which woke Harry. Harry blinked for a few minutes before he looked panicking.

“Harry?” Harry asked Peter.

“Ummm… no?” Peter said, confused.

“Then who the hell is in my body?” Not Harry said. Peter saw a mirror and almost had a panic attack. His face was now the face of Johnny Storm, one of Peter’s crushes. Johnny was now occupying Harry’s body and he didn’t seem happy about it. 

“I knew I should have just gone home yesterday,” Peter said groaning. If he had gone home he would be Peter Parker right now, not Johnny Storm. Which raised the question of where Harry was. If this affected them then it should have affected Harry as well. Meaning that Harry Osborn was walking around as Peter Parker, the man he hated. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Johnny said. Peter got up before realizing he was naked and grabbed a cover but remembered Johnny knew what his own body looked like. 

“My name is Peter. You probably don’t remember me,” Peter told him. Johnny seemed confused.

“We have met?” Johnny said.

“Childhood friends. Anyways I was hit by some blue beam after taking it hostage last night so it must have been a body swap with us three for some weird reason. Johnny nodded. 

“Maybe Reed can figure it out,” Johnny said, getting up. Peter turned away not wanting to look at his ex-best friend’s body. Especially since he had feelings for Harry. Johnny pulled out clothes for him and Peter took them and got the dress turned away from Johnny. Johnny snorted.

“Can’t believe that someone so innocent is stuck in my body,” Johnny said. 

“It’s not that,” Peter said. Johnny looked at him. “I have a crush on Harry, but Harry hates my guts.” Johnny nodded. Harry never had told him about Peter but he figured that he would find out more from the man himself. Johnny led the way one they were both dressed and made sure that Peter ate something before they went down to Sue and Reed’s floor. Johnny smiled at his sister.

“Sue, I need you to not freak out but we may have a problem,” Johnny said. Sue looked at Harry confused. 

“What happened?” she asked the two.

“Long story short, I’m Johnny and that is Peter,” Johnny said. Sue looked at him like he was pranking her. 

“Okay?” she asked, confused. Peter turned and saw the news on in the living room. He walked over and turned up the volume as the reporter talked about the attack at the dinner from the night before.

“The hostage held by the Soulmatcher has been identified as Peter Parker of Queens, New York. Nothing has been released about his condition besides that he was moved to the Avenger Compound,” the reporter said. Johnny and Sue looked at him.

“Mr. Stark must have moved me to the compound so that is where Harry is,” Peter said. Johnny nodded as he looked at his sister.

“Doesn’t Clint still owe you a favor?” Johnny asked her. Sue muttered something before calling in the favor. 

~

Harley Keener woke to the room blacked out and a serious headache. He tried to move but most movements seemed to hurt.

“Relax,” Helen said. “He seems to be okay. I would have Strange figure out what is wrong with him.”

“I will get to that as soon as I can,” Tony said. 

“Did something happen, Old Man?” Harley asked. He paused. That wasn’t his voice. “What happened to my voice?!” He felt a hand on his as Tony asked FRIDAY to turn the lights up five percent. Harley saw a mirror and saw brown curls where his blond hair had been. His eyes weren’t the blue he was used to but instead brown. 

“Peter calm down,” Tony said. 

“I’m not Peter,” Harley said. “I might look like an idiot but I’m not him. Did he do this to me?” 

“If you aren’t Peter then who are you?” Tony asked.

“I’m Harley,” he said looking annoyed. Tony seemed relieved for a second before he said that he would get Peter who was probably in Harley’s body. Thank goodness he lived with the Avengers who found this normal. Tony came back with a grumpy Peter in Harley’s body who looked annoyed.

“Oh great Parker is part of this mess too,” the boy said. Harley looked at him then Tony.

“This isn’t Peter. Apparently the spell sent Peter to this kid’s body and you to Peter’s,” Tony said.

“So where is this guy at now,” Harley said.

“I have a name,” the boy said. 

“I don’t know your name,” Harley said.

“It’s Harry, who are you since you obviously aren’t Parker,” Harry said. 

“Harley,” he said. Harry seemed tired as he sat in one of the chairs in Peter’s room.

“Long night?” Harley asked.

“Let’s just say Parker is going to be freaking out when he wakes up,” Harry said. Harley and Tony looked at him confused. “I may have been at a friend’s place last night and we kinda sleep with each other occasionally.”

“That’s just sad,” Harley said. Harry scoffed.

“I’m sorry his best friend doesn’t notice him and I’m in love with a moron,” Harry said. “It is only temporary until he tells his best friend anyway.” 

“That is until one of you gets feelings and the other breaks it off,” Harley said. Harry rolled his eyes as if that would never happen. Tony looked at his phone and told the boys he would be back. Harley got up and looked down at the PJs Peter was wearing. He was in Hello Kitty PJ bottoms and a science pun t-shirt. Harley decided to change as Harry watched. 

“You mind?” Harley asked.

“Sorry,” Harry said looking away. Harley noticed he was already dressed meaning that the boy changed into something after he woke up. As Harley was getting on a shirt after somehow getting into Peter’s jeans (he didn’t get why Peter wore skinny jeans), Harry whistled and Harley turned as Harry turned around again. 

“I guess you never saw Peter shirtless before,” Harley said.

“We were kids and Johnny was with us. He was too skinny back then. Nice to know he got abs between then and now,” Harry said. Harley looked down noticing Peter’s toned stomach. He felt the blush rising as he looked away pulling on a shirt that fit perfectly unlike what Peter normally wore. 

“Harry,” a voice said as the door opened and Johnny Storm came in. Harley looked confused. “Please don’t murder me.” 

“I hate to say it but I’m actually Harry,” Harry said. Johnny turned and looked at Harry before looking at Harley.

“Harls?” Johnny said. Harley realized that it was Peter. Only one person could call him Harls and tried to. Another boy came in who Harley suspected was Harry now Johnny.

“What the hell did you do Parker?” Harley asked.

“I knew I should have stayed home,” Peter mumbled. Harley looked at him confused.

“So how awkward was it this morning?” Harry asked. Johnny gave him a starte. “What I wish I had woken up to that mess instead of being in a body I didn’t recognize and hanging around Tony Stark.” 

“Why is the room so dim?” Johnny asked. Peter realized it as well and looked at Harley.

“I woke up with a massive headache but it's sort of gone now,” Harley said. 

“FRIDAY bring the lights up a tad, please,” Peter said. The lights went up just a bit. 

“So what happened?” Harry asked, confused.

“Peter got hit by something and now we all have switched bodies,” Johnny said. The other two looked at Peter annoyed. 

“In my defense I was trying to avoid trouble,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.” 

“Please tell me I’m not going to be stuck in this body,” Harry said. Johnny seemed to look at Peter before deciding to talk.

“Strange is on his way but if the bad guy is right then we might be stuck in each other’s bodies for at least three days,” Johnny said. 

“I can’t be Parker for another day!” Harley said.

“You wouldn’t be me for more than a day. The supposed spell switches us every day,” Peter said. 

“Meaning tomorrow we will wake up in another body of one of the four of us,” Johnny said.

“Great,” Harry said. “How am I supposed to go to school if I’m not me?” 

“Tony has that covered. He is making up a story that all four of us were there and are injured and healing at the compound,” Peter said. Harley wanted to make a comment about Tony fixing Peter’s mistakes again but he didn’t.

“So what now?” Harry asked. The group all looked uncertain as they looked at each other. None of them knew what to do.

~

They four end up eating breakfast. Harley couldn’t believe how hungry he was but then he remembered he was in Peter’s body and Peter tended to eat everything. Peter seemed surprised when he didn’t eat that much.

“You act like you are eating nothing,” Johnny said looking confused at how much Harley was eating.

“I have a fast metabolism that lets me eat a lot,” Peter said. Johnny nodded. Peter seemed to be a nervous wreck until Strange appeared. 

Strange ended up telling them the same thing as the villain but he seemed confused so he pulled Peter aside. Harley didn’t mean to listen in but Peter had incredible hearing.

“This spell should have only affected you and someone else. It is unusual that four souls are connected,” Strange told Peter. 

“What does that mean?” Peter asked.

“It means that either your souls are all connected or that your soul hasn’t chosen who it loves so it manifests who you love into three people that you care about,” Strange said.

“You won’t tell them this,” Peter said, concerned in his tone. 

“I will not be telling them though you should tell them about your abilities,” Strange said.

“No, it’s better if they don’t know,” Peter said. 

“Peter, your abilities are dangerous and with them not knowing they could accidentally hurt someone or themselves. Think about it this way if Johnny didn’t tell you about his abilities then you might accidentally set something on fire,” Strange said.

“Don’t you think i realize that,” Peter said. “I’m freaking out worried that I would. What if they find out and panic about breaking something or they end up on the ceiling.” Harley was confused. On the ceiling? Why would he be on the… Harley touched the wall and tried focusing on it before moving as if he was Spidey. Sure enough he was climbing up the wall. Harley panicked as he realized he was stuck.

“Pete!” Harley called. Peter came out with Strange on his tail. Peter looked at Strange who seemed to be laughing. 

“Harls, I need you to relax,” Peter said. Harley closed his eyes and tried to focus as he fell and Peter caught him. Harley looked at Peter and then Strange. 

“I think we need to talk,” Harley said. Peter nodded.

~

Harry and Johnny were sitting down playing video games when Clint came in with Sue. Sue looked confused at the two.

“Where’s Peter?” she asked.

“With Strange last we saw. Harley said he was going to listen in and tell us what he found out,” Harry said. 

“Harley is the other boy,” Sue said.

“He’s Tony’s ward,” Clint said. The other two seemed surprised. 

“He is definitely Parker’s type,” Harry said. Johnny seemed confused.

“Isn’t Parker the guy you have a crush on?” Johnny asked. Harry’s cheeks turned red and Johnny smiled. 

“Oh no, please don’t take advantage of being in Peter’s body whenever you are stuck in it. I don’t think I could handle you flirting with me,” Harry said. 

“Just imagine that Peter will be in your body and how awkward he will be,” Johnny said. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that. 

“Wait do you all know Peter?” Clint asked.

“Actually I have never met Peter to my knowledge,” Johnny said. 

“You have. We were kids though,” Harry said. Johnny realized quickly who Harry was talking about.

“What happened to him because he was that buff when we were kids and he used to wear glasses for sure,” Johnny said. Clint laughed as Sue rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Actually that happened after I was sent to boarding school,” Harry said. Harley and Peter joined them and Sue looked at Harley for a minute before something clicked.

“I remember you now,” Sue said. “Your uncle and aunt used to watch Johnny and me when we were living in Queens for a bit.” Peter seemed shocked but nodded.

“I thought Happy and May got married last year?” Harley asked.

“May was married to my uncle Ben before Happy,” Peter said, looking away as if he didn’t want to talk about it; the others didn’t say anything. Harry suggested they join each other for the game and they all agreed. 

~

At bedtime the four looked at Tony waiting for him to figure out sleeping arrangements. Tony just shrugged and suggested they share a bed. Peter felt his cheeks turn red as Harley pointed out how that would help since none of them would be waking up in the right bodies anyways.

“Maybe we can sleep in separate rooms,” Peter suggested.

“If sharing a bed makes you that uncomfortable then we can,” Harry said. He wasn’t ready to share a bed with Peter either. Harley waited until the other two were going to their respective rooms before stopping Peter. 

“I know why this spell really switched the four of us and I just want you to know I feel the same way Parker,” Harley said before kissing Peter’s forehead and leaving him alone with his thoughts. 


	2. Part Two

Peter woke up in one of the guest rooms in just boxers. He wanted to complain but he figured he shouldn’t as he got up and looked at his new body. It wasn’t his body. His body was asleep in Harley’s room. So he must have been in Harry or Harley’s. He grabbed clothes laid out the night before trying to remember who he grabbed clothes for as he dressed into what was there for him. It hit him pretty quickly as he realized that he had handed Johnny his clothes since Johnny was in Harry’s body and Peter figured Harry would fit his clothes. Peter got dressed quicker not wanting to stare at his ex-best friend’s body who now hated him when he didn’t have to. He walked out of the room and found himself up except it wasn’t him and he knew it wasn’t Harley since Harley was Peter yesterday and they seemed to be changing each day.

“Let me guess Southern and sweet,” his voice said. Peter looked at Harry debating on what to tell him.

“No, it’s Peter,” he said. Harry looked at him a little bit as if debating what to say.

“How do you deal with the enhanced senses?” Harry asked. Peter froze. “You think I’m stupid and didn’t know it was you that was spider-man?” 

“I hoped you didn’t know,” Peter said. “It made what happened between Spidey and your dad worse.” 

“I didn’t realize it until yesterday. I figured it out when Harley was having a sensory overload and I remembered you had them after that field trip to Oscorp and things slowly just added up from what I could gather from you through text over the years,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised that his ex-best friend had figured it all out so quickly. “I want to tell Johnny but you should tell him. He had the biggest crush on Spider-Man and it would be nice for him to know the real spider-man instead of the one that he only sort of knows.” Peter knew Harry was right. Harry was always right. The man never was wrong. While most of the time. Harry pulled Peter down and held him close.

“Don’t overthink it,” Harry said. Peter nodded. He was overthinking it as Harry kissed the top of his head and held him close. 

“There is something I didn’t tell anyone but that Harley overheard yesterday,” Peter said, sitting up a bit to face Harry. Harry looked confused until Peter explained what Strange told him. Harry seemed to think for a moment before he smiled at Peter.

“I think it's the first part about four souls being connected. We all have met before even if we didn’t know it. I know I met Harley at the Stark event. I couldn’t place his face for a bit but after a while I realized who he was and knew that I had met him before,” Harry told him. Peter seemed to agree once Harry said that. It meant that they all had meant one time or another. Meaning that Harley and Johnny had met and may have never known it. 

~

Harley woke up as Johnny and groaned. He already had a bad day yesterday when he woke up with superpowers but now he has to be another hero. He went to where his body was sleeping hoping his theory might be correct or that it was at least Peter who could help him figure out the superpowers. Harley knocked as someone told him to come in. It was his voice but he knew it was either Johnny or Peter. He walked in to find the person almost dressed in his clothes and he didn’t know why he wanted to freak out then. It felt weird looking at himself and it being someone else staring back with his eyes. 

“Johnny?” he asked hoping that it was the hero. 

“Yep,” the other man flinched when hearing his voice. Harley laughed at Johnny’s reaction. 

“How do you hide your accent in the suit?” Johnny asked and Harley froze.

“What do you mean?” Harley asked.

“You’re Iron Lad right?” Johnny asked. Harley wanted to panic until Johnny pointed at the watch.

“Harry pointed out how complex your watch is and I just connected the thoughts,” Johnny said. Harley nodded. Of course Johnny figured out his identity. 

“That’s actually why I came to you. I was worried I might set something on fire so I wanted to make sure that I had control. I know how freaked out Peter was and I rather not deal with a day of panicking,” Harley said. Johnny nodded as he asked where the training room was and Peter smiled as he led him to the training room. He missed being in his own body but at least now he could be a superhero for a bit. Not that he wasn’t one before but he felt cooler having Johnny’s powers then just a suit.

~

Harry and Peter were cuddling on the couch when the other two joined laughing at something. Peter raised his brows looking at the other two. 

“Did I miss something?” Peter asked. Harry was asleep. He had been complaining of a headache which meant Peter’s senses were being affected which meant he might go into sensory overload soon enough. 

“We were just joking. You know us hero type,” Johnny said casually. Harley looked at Peter panicking. 

“Harley getting to experience the hero life for a day,” Peter joked. 

“Wait you didn’t know,” Johnny said. Peter shook his head confused. 

“What Johnny means is that I’m Iron Lad,” Harley said. Harry was still asleep or Peter would have asked him what his secret identity was. Not that Harry would do anything like be a superhero. Well he might be who knows. 

“Please tell me Harry is not a superhero as well,” Peter said. Harley and Johnny looked at the sleeping boy.

“Not to my knowledge,” Johnny said.

“We only meet once and I don’t remember him ever mentioning being a superhero,” Harley said. Johnny looked at Harley.

“Do you know Spider-man?” Johnny asked with excitement.

“Yes but I think he should tell you who he is,” Harley said. His accusation more towards Peter which made sense. Peter was hiding his identity from Johnny. Not on purpose mind you but he could have told Johnny about his nightly activities. 

“I’m sure Spidey will tell you when he is ready,” Peter said. Knowing he's lucky, he would have to tell Johnny tomorrow. He had a feeling that the man wouldn’t be too happy when he found out that Peter was the spider in question. He didn’t even know how he would react that Peter could have told him at any time and didn’t. Peter just didn’t know how to tell Johnny. 

“What’s up with Harry?” Johnny asked.

“Headache,” Peter said. “I get them a lot and if you aren’t used to them, then they are a nightmare.”

“What you have to look forward to tomorrow,” Harley jokes. Peter realized that they pretty much had one more day of being in someone else’s body. Meaning whosever body they hadn’t been in they would be stuck in. Johnny grinned.

“That and flirting with Harry,” Johnny said quietly. 

“Harry would like that too much,” Harley said. Peter blushed. Johnny seemed surprised.

“Let me guess you have a huge crush on Harry,” Johnny said smiling.

“I have a crush on a few guys but that doesn’t matter,” Peter said looking at Harley for help.

“He likes all three of us. It's kinda why the whole body swap thing happened to begin with,” Harley said. Johnny looked at Peter grinning.

“Is that so Peter?” Johnny asked. Peter nodded. He looked away from the other two.

“We are just messing with you Peter,” Harley said sitting beside the other man. Peter nodded as Johnny joined them sitting besides Harry. Harry who was still asleep. 

“It must suck having headaches all the time,” Johnny said.

“You get used to them after a few years,” Peter said. He was used to the sensory overloads but sometimes it got worse where he had to focus on one object to be okay. Normally a heartbeat which may sound crazy but wasn’t. It was calming for some reason. Peter never understood why. 

“Do you take anything for headaches?” Johnny asked. Peter shook his head no. Nothing would work. It never did.

“Medicine doesn’t work well with Peter,” Harley said. 

“Well maybe we can even do something that would work well so you don’t always have these headaches. It can’t be healthy to live with them,” Johnny said.

“You just want to see Peter at work in the lab,” Harley teased. “Though I agree that is such a cute sight seeing him mumble about whatever he is working on for hours and just working on creating something that will save lives.” Peter blushed. He wasn’t not in the mode to deal with this. 

“Like you are better when you’re in the garage with your car,” Peter said. 

“You like cars?” Johnny asked with a twinkle in his eyes when the garage was brought up.

“Yeah. I have this old mustang that was given to me. Took me a while to be able to drive. Apparently being eleven and getting a car does not mean that you can drive said car,” Harley said. 

“Maybe I can bring one of my racing cars over and we can work together,” Johnny said excitedly about the prospect of working together with Harley. Peter smiled watching the two talk as he closed his eyes and rested for a bit. 

~

“Do you think we could try dating when we all are back in our proper bodies?” Harry asked the other three who were debating on what was better Star Wars, Star Trek, or Firefly. Johnny seemed surprised by the request as the other two looked at each other.

“I mean we can,” Peter said. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try and see how the four of us dating would work,” Harley said. “If Johnny is cool with it.” Johnny looked at them all as if he didn’t know what to say before he nodded. 

“You don’t have to date any of us Johnny. If you don’t want to,” Harry said. 

“I actually like being with you guys so dating would make sense. Besides you all are amazing,” Johnny said. Peter seemed to jump up to go get something. He came back with a few glasses and grape juice.

“You are joking Parker,” Harry said.

“Harley is 19 and I’m still 20,” Peter said. Johnny smiled. He wasn’t going to complain about Peter’s choice of drink as he grabbed the container and filled the glasses. 

“Just because you underage drink doesn’t mean these two should,” Johnny said.

“I mean I have as well but I don’t think Peter would touch that stuff,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed his drink. The other three did as well. 

“To us,” Peter said. 

“To us,” the other three said as they toasted to their new found relationship.

~

“So shall we all just cuddle up in one bed tonight or would that be too much for Peter,” Johnny asked. Peter was currently in his room grabbing clothes for Harry and himself while Harley was grabbing clothes for Johnny and him. 

“Peter might be okay with it now that we will be dating once everything is over,” Harry said. He didn’t know how Peter would react or if his freaking out was actually over his crushes that he had on the other three. 

“We can ask him when he gets back,” Johnny asked.

“Ask what?” Harley asked, returning with clothes. 

“We wanted to suggest sharing one bed figuring that it would be easier to wake in one room instead of a different room from what we went to sleep in,” Johnny said.

“Peter should be fine with it,” Harley said. “Besides it might help if we slept in Peter’s room since his room is set up for his headaches.” Harry nodded agreeing with that. Peter came back smiling as the three started at him.

“What?” he asked. 

“Would you mind if we all shared a room?” Harry suggested. Peter thought for a minute before agreeing to the idea. They all ended up in Peter’s room as they cuddled together. The bed luckily was a king but still barely fit the four of them. Harry and Peter were in the middle since they were the smaller of the four. The trio talked a bit before each of them slowly fell asleep in peace. 


	3. Part 3

Johnny woke up to the brightness of the room and groaned. He was in between two bodies which wasn’t what he remembered. He remembered falling asleep at the end of the bed next to Harry. Harry who had been in Peter’s body. The same body that he was now in. Harley’s body was right next to him. He knew that based on their theory that meant Peter was asleep next to him. Meaning the body pressed close to him, which was Harry’s body, was Harley. Leaving the other awake person who was watching him to be Harry. 

“You look bright and awake,” Johnny said before pushing his face closer to Peter’s chest. While actually Harley’s but still. 

“I’m sorry that I’m a morning person,” Harry said looking irritated. He was not happy about something. Maybe it was the fact that he was currently in Johnny’s body. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked.

“I’m too hot but I don’t want to wake up Harley who has decided to hold on to me,” Harry said. Harley was holding onto Harry in Harry;s own body. It was kinda funny. Johnny wished he had a picture but it would be seen as him being held on tight to Harry so only one person would be embarrassed and that wasn’t as great as both of them being embarrassed. 

“Not liking the octopus that you had sleeping next you for who knows how long?” Johnny asked. He didn’t know when the spell switched them but it must have been when they were sleeping or they would know. 

“It’s not that I don’t like being hugged, it's that your body temperature is way too high for a normal person,” Harry complained. Johnny slipped off the bed as he grabbed the clothes that Peter had pulled out for him and changed. He felt eyes on him and saw Harry staring. He could understand why. He grinned as he slowly put on Peter’s shirt before going to grab the jeans only for them to get stuck on his hand. That was strange. He looked at Harry who looked about ready to laugh. He tried to understand when he remembered Peter saying that he figured Spidey would tell him in time. Harry had jumped to them all dating as if Johnny didn’t still sort have a crush on Spidey. Johnny turned to the sleeping figure who was in Harley’s body before looking at Harry. Harry realized what he figured out.

“You can’t tell him you figured it out or he will think Harley or I told you,” Harry said as he tried to get up but Harley pulled him closer. He calmed down for a bit and the jeans fell from his hand. He picked them up and put them on quickly before helping Harry get Harley off of him. Harley luckily turned to Peter and held on to him. 

“Nice to know that Harley likes cuddles,” Johnny jokes. He was trying to seem calm but finding out that your best friend that you have a crush on has been in your body is a little freaky and Johnny didn’t want to deal with it. Johnny realized that he mentioned the crush to Peter as well.

“Oh my god,” Johnny said.

Johnny it's okay,” Harry said. Johnny tried to stay calm as he heard Harley ask what was wrong.

“How did I not guess?” Johnny asked. “We all have a connection to each other but I never figured out the one to Peter.”

“Because there was also the fact that we were all childhood friends,” Harry reminded Johnny. Right there was that, Johnny thought. He barely remembered knowing Harry and Peter as kids. He knew he went to school with them but besides that it was memories that he barely remembers from childhood so long ago before he had powers. Before Peter apparently had powers because the boy he remembered wore glasses and had asthma. Harry was like a worried mom back then about Peter. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked. He looked half awake and adorable even if he was in the wrong body. 

“You’re Spider-Man,” Johnny said. Harry and Harley looked at each other before grabbing their clothes and leaving the room to let the other two talk. Peter looked down as if he was nervous to talk to Johnny all of a sudden which was okay with Johnny. He had to deal with his best friend lying to him for so long. Peter had a crush on him too. Why else were they switching bodies? Harley had hinted to the idea of the body swap being effect by Peter having a crush on them, but now that he knew a little more about Peter, he wanted to understand why he never said anything while knowing that Johnny had a crush on him.

“Actually you are currently Spider-Man,” Peter said. Johnny gave him a stare and Peter held his hands up in surrender. “Look I wanted to tell you for a while now but I didn’t know how to tell you without hurting your feelings or making it seem like I was purposely hiding things from you.” 

“If you wanted to tell me then you should have just told me,” Johnny said annoyed. 

“I know,” Peter said. “I should have told you when I realized you were going to be in my body as some point because of this stupid body swap.” 

“Why never before this? We have been friends for over a year. I see you as my best friend,” Johnny said. Peter looked at Johnny and at that moment he felt like breaking with how broke Johnny looked.

“I’ve been planning to tell you recently but it was never the right time or you were busy with something else or I tried and you had to go,” Peter said. Johnny sat down next to Peter.

“I’m guessing Harry and Harley found out recently too,” Johnny said. Peter nodded. “I guess I should have let you talk about your identity or tried to make time for you. Maybe we all would have been dating sooner.”

“Probably,” Peter said. “I would kiss you but kissing myself would just be awkward.” Johnny laughed as the two of them both smiled before Peter got up to change and Johnny went to find the other two.

~

“Harry is the only one of us not a superhero and it's kinda weird,” Harley said as the four of them were playing monopoly. Harley was amazing at the game whereas the others were okay. Peter was the first one out and was watching the others now as he played on his phone.

“Is this you trying to distract us?” Johnny asked. Harry and Peter looked confused.

“Wait you’re a superhero,” Peter said.

“I figured the old man would have told you by now that I’m Iron Lad,” Harley said. Harry looked at Peter’s wrist. Peter realized that he was currently wearing an Iron Man suit and looked at the watch.

“Don’t think about it Parker,” Harley wanted. 

“You know my dream is to wear a Iron Man suit some day,” Peter pouted but Harley looked at him and Peter sighed. “Fine, I will wait until Tony let’s me fly one of his suits.” Harley smiled at him and Peter went back to focusing on the game on his phone as the other three played and Harry called Harley a cheater. Tony came in and found the three just playing monopoly and looked at them confused.

“You three aren’t killing each other yet?” Tony asked.

“No, that will be tomorrow when we are all back in your own bodies and feel like getting revenge for the other’s actions while they were in our bodies,” Peter said. 

“You better not be thinking about messing with that suit Parker,” Harley said irritated. Peter smiled at Tony who just rolled his eyes. 

“Should i be concerned or be looking for another intern?” Tony asked.

“We can keep Harley from killing Peter for one more day,” Harry said. 

“Besides its just the sexual tension from them wanting to fuck each other,” Johnny joked. Peter looked horrified as Harley coughed up the tea he just drank. Tony looked at them confused.

“Just use protection. I don’t need any kids running around the compound,” Tony said. Peter looked at Tony like he was joking.

“I don’t think you understand how biology works,” Harry said looking at the game and then at Harley. “Okay how are you cheating?” 

“I’m not cheating. I just know how to win that game like a pro,” Harley finally calmed down from what Johnny said. Tony looked at the game and then at Harley with a raised eyebrow. 

“He probably looked up which properties to buy to win the game,” Peter said as he looked at the game before turning back to play whatever it was he was playing. 

“Is that so?” Johnny asked.

“I did that years ago,” Harley admitted. “I wanted to seem like the undefeated champ of monopoly.” Harry rolled his eyes and focused back on the board game as Peter talked about how that was cheating no wonder they were all losing to Harley. Johnny was the only one not complaining about Harley’s “cheating.” Tony just looked over the boys again as if they hadn’t switched bodies. He could tell they had because of the way Peter was sitting on the couch was definitely something Peter would do whereas the other three were acting differently then the body they inhabit.

“Should I be worried about anything having come out while you four were in each other’s bodies?” Tony asked.

“Just the usual superhero identities and being in love secrets, nothing we couldn’t talk through,” Johnny said. 

“Says the guy who panicked when he found out who Spider-Man was,” Harry said. Harley nodded before focusing back on the game. Tony didn’t know what to say to the group as they all focused back on what they were doing. Peter looked at Tony for a minute. 

“Everything is okay,” Peter said with a smile. Tony trusted that if Peter was thinking everything was okay then it actually was okay. He nodded and left to focus on other stuff. Peter decided to grab snacks and was called after withorders on what to bring back since the others didn’t trust each other right now.

“Glad to see the four of you are getting along,” Sue said as she was getting something to drink.

“Are you staying here?” Peter asked. Sue looked at him.

“You aren’t Johnny?” she asked.

“Peter,” he said. She nodded.

“Reed and Bruce are working on a project. I told Johnny yesterday but I can’t remember which one of you is which,” Sue admitted. 

“Johnny is currently in my body,” Peter said. Sue nodded. 

“That must be awkward for you,” Sue said.

“Actually this is still better than the time I woke up in an alternate universe. That time was crazy. My ex-girlfriend was my wife and I was Mr. Stark’s bio son,” Peter said. 

“That must have been awkward,” Sue said.

“Luckily MJ and I broke it off mutually so we're still friends but being in a world, where we were married with a daughter, was awkward. I never wanted kids and to see another me that did want a kid and had a kid. It was just weird,” Peter said. Sue seemed to understand.

“I’m glad that you guys are getting along. This body swap can’t be easy on any of you,” Sue said.

“I think it's easier now that we have talked about stuff. I think the best part is that we can actually stand each other so it's not that bad that we switched bodies,” Peter said. Sue seemed to agree as they both talked some more before Peter went back. Peter liked Sue and knew that he would definitely be seeing her more now that he was dating her brother. He sat down with the snacks. The other three thanked him before focusing on the game. Peter smiled as he watched them debating on a rule that apparently Harry broke. 


	4. Part 4

After going to sleep in Peter’s room the group all woke up there but in their respected bodies. Peter was the first to wake for once and got up to get a shower knowing that he needed on. He didn’t expect Harry to join him or for him to just help him in the shower without making out with the other boy. That was until Harry told him he wanted their first time to be special which caused Peter to blush. The other two ended up joining them in the small shower and eventually the four of them were dressed and being checked out by Strange. 

“Everything seems to be fine,” Strange said, looking at Tony as if Tony was expecting the worst. 

“Should we observe them all today in case they switch again tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt but if any switch would happen it won’t happen until after they are all asleep. Call me tomorrow if you have four young adults in the wrong bodies and I will see what I can do,” Strange said. That led to the boys deciding to play video games since they were stuck at the compound anyway. Peter, actually good at the game, was beating the other three. Peter was very happy that he was winning the race and he knew that even though he was competitive that he would beat the race and win against them no matter what. It helped that his spidey sense helped him in the race which was weird but it was a nice advantage that the other three didn’t know about.

The four seemed relaxed whenever Tony and Sue came to check on them. Both confused on what happened when they were leaving the boys alone since now they were unspeartable. 

“Don’t you dare,” Harley shouted as Peter ran past Sue at one point and hid behind her.

“Please keep Harley away,” Peter pouted and Sue couldn’t resist the puppy dog pout so when Harley came in she put up a force field to keep him away from Peter. That seemed to be how the night went, one of the boys doing something and they would all come running to Sue as if she would protect them from anything. It was as if she adopted three more brothers. Sue smiled at each other and she started liking them as they all wandered off to bed around ten. She didn’t help but noticed they all went into Peter’s room. Maybe she should have been concerned but she figured she could talk with Johnny about what he was getting up to later. 

~

Peter woke the next morning and felt someone pulling him into their arms as he felt bodies pressed into his. He shivered as he moved closer to the body that was the warmest before realizing he was just in his boxers. Peter looked around to see the other three before looking at a mirror and smiling. He was still in his body. He frowned realizing that he was in his boxers which made no sense until he remembered the heavy make out sections. Peter felt his cheeks turn red as he got up to get a shower. An arm grabbed him before he could get up and pulled him back. Peter snuggled up to the warm body before realizing it was Johnny.

“Please don’t move,” Johnny said. Peter nodded not knowing why Johnny wanted him to stay still. “You’re nice and cold.”

“Well it is cold,” Peter muttered. 

“I’m always hot,” Johnny said. 

“Can you two keep the pillow talk to a minimum until I’m more awake and functioning,” Harley whined. Harry pushed him onto the floor causing the other man to yelp. The other three laughed at Harley’s expense. 

“Wasn’t funny y’all,” Harley said pouting. 

“Then why don’t you come back up and punish me,” Harry said with a mischief grinn. Johnny and Peter rolled their eyes as Harley got up and kissed Harry. Johnny ended up getting up while they were kissing and Peter followed as they both went into the shower figuring the other two would realize eventually. 

~

“So what’s up with you and Spidey?” Ben asked when Johnny was back home. He was regularly visiting the compound, but he knew Peter and Harley were about to move into an apartment closer.

“It’s a long story,” Johnny said as he focused on texting the three. 

“So you kissing the spider is going to be a normal thing,” Ben said. Johnny looked at Ben confused until he set down a paper. Johnny groaned. Peter and him had been making out on a rooftop. It was his fault in all honesty. He had been turned on by the suit. Peter had rolled his eyes and teased him about having a spandex kink. 

“It’s a long story that you don’t get to hear until I’m married which will never be,” Johnny said. Sue rolled her eyes. Peter had told her what was going on and she was accepting of her brother’s relationship. Peter was a sweetheart, Harry was an angel when he chose to be, and Harley was the charmer of the two. It was like having Johnny there except he was more mature than her little brother most of the time. 

“He is not dating Spidey,” Sue said. Joke on her but he was, Johnny thought. “I think another person in your relationship would be a disaster.” Sue looked at him waiting for him to condict what she just said. 

“I mean you aren’t wrong,” Johnny said. Sue looked at her brother confused before a thought came to her mind and Johnny realized that she figured out.

“No,” Johnny said.

“He is Spidey,” Sue said.

“No,” Johnny said.

“Well I know Harley is Iron Lad,” Sue said. “Harry isn’t the type to be a superhero so that leaves Peter.” Ben looked at the two confused.

“You just gave out their secret identities!” Johnny complained.

“I don’t even know these people,” Ben said.

“Still they will be around here more especially once Peter and Harley get the apartment together,” Johnny said.

“You should invite them to dinner on Friday,” Sue said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“I will if you promise not to threaten them,” Johnny said. 

“I already did,” Sue said. Johnny figured he would need to figure how bad the situation was if Sue already threatened them and they were still with him.

~

Peter figured it would be easy to tell May. He was not wrong. May took it well and asked to meet the other three boys. She did not care that she had once met Johnny and Harry and that Harley had been introduced once when she was at a Stark event. 

“Are you happy?” mya asked. Peter didn’t even have to think before he said yes. May seemed happy by that response as Happy joined them looking confused.

“How about we have them over in two weeks?” May suggested. Peter nodded figuring that introducing them to May would be the hardest thing he would have to do in this relationship. May then moved the topic to other things but Peter couldn’t stop thinking about what May had said about how happy he looked and how proud she was of him. 

~

Tony and Harley had been working in the lab for a long time before Pepper kicked them out. Rhodey made sure the two ate as Tony asked how the other three were doing.

“Oh they are great,” Harley said. He was smiling a bit but he didn’t let Tony know that his smile was because he loved them. He hadn’t told Tony. How do you tell the man who is like your father that you are in a four person relationship. 

“What’s going on with them?” Tony asked. Harley looked at him confused. Tony wanted to know something.

“Peter and I found an apartment but you knew that and Harry is talking about moving in with us once his lease is done. Johnny is thinking about moving in as well. It’s a two bedroom but we could always get bunk beds,” Harley said. Tony looked at him with a smirk. 

“How about I order some California king size beds for the two rooms?” Tony said. 

“I mean that could work as well,” Harley said, feeling his cheeks go red. 

“So how long until you admit that you are dating the other three,” Tony asked.

Harley was surprised. “How long have you known that we were all dating?” 

“Since last night when you all were playing monopoly and Johnny made the joke and Peter gave it away by looking at Harry and you,” Tony said. Of course Peter gave it away. Peter couldn’t keep many secrets. “I was waiting for you to tell me or for Peter to slip up and admit it when he was half awake in the labs.”

“So you are okay with me dating three othert people?” Harley asked. Tony laughed before Rhodey playful hit him. Tony looked at Harley who was now a little freaked out.

“I know you haven’t figured this out but Pepper and I have a third person in our relationship,” Tony said. Harley looked at him confused. 

“I am also dating Pepper and Tony,” Rhodey spoke up. Harley seemed surprised. He figured that he knew everything or that at least Peter would have known and told him. 

“We haven't told anyone which includes Peter,” Tony said. “I would never tell my intern something before I told my son.” Harley looked at Tony surprised. Sure they had talked about their relationship of being like father and son, but this was the first time Tony admitted to seeing Harley like his son. Harley moved over and hugged Tony feeling a tear falling from his eye. 

“Thanks Dad,” Harley said. Tony held onto his son. 

“I guess I should let you know now about the other thing we hide from you,” Tony said before delving into Harley being a big brother again which was another surprise to Harley. 

~

“Are you sure this bed will fit us all?” Peter joked with Harley who was laying on the bed. All their boxes were in and the four were now in the bedroom unpacking some stuff. The other room had been converted into an office for the group.

“I’m sure,” Harley said. “Now we can unpack tomorrow. I want cuddles.” Petr rolled his eyes but laid next to Harley on the bed. Johnny and Harry join them as well as Harley sclick the play button for the movie he set up before he laid on the bed. The four just cuddled as they got to relax in the apartment that they all would eventually share


End file.
